The present invention relates to a conductive fiber. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible, conductive silicon fiber for use with wearable electronic and sensor devices making contact with the skin.
The use of conductive fibers in various sewn or woven fabrics used as conductive traces, bio-sensors, electrodes, and other wearable electronic devices is well known. It is also commonly known to incorporate conductive silicon into these different fabrics to prevent the conductive fibers, which typically include at least some metal, from making direct contact with the skin. The use of silicon provides flexibility and helps to eliminate the negative effects associated with metal directly contacting the skin. A drawback of silicon, however, is that it tends to become slippery when exposed to moisture (e.g. perspiration). Thus, there is a need for a conductive fiber having the beneficial properties of conductive silicon without the above noted drawback. The preferred embodiments of the present invention fulfill this need.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved conductive fiber for direct contact with skin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a conductive fiber configured for prolonged contact with skin.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a conductive fiber capable of being woven, knitted, and/or sewn by conventional methods.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a conductive fiber adapted for use with various wearable electronic devices and/or sensors.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a conductive fiber adapted for use with various textile elements including electrical instruments such as medical instruments, electrodes and sensors.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a conductive fiber that enhances comfort and reduces the negative side effects derived from long-term contact with the skin.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a first preferred embodiment of the conductive fiber of the present invention. The conductive fiber comprising a fiber mesh or construction preferably having one or more non-slip fibers and one or more conductive fibers intertwined with the one or more non-slip fibers. These non-slip and conductive fibers are intertwined using any known conventional method for weaving, sewing or knitting. Preferably, the one or more conductive fibers have a conductive threadlike core enclosed by a conductive semi-fluid sleeve.
The objects and advantages of the present invention may also be achieved by a second preferred embodiment of the conductive fiber of the present invention. This conductive fiber has a conductive threadlike core with an outer layer of at least two different fibers. The at least two different fibers include at least one non-slip fiber and at least one semi-fluid conductive fiber. Preferably, the conductive fiber can be sewn, woven or knitted using conventional methods to form a conductive fiber mesh or construction.